


Nerf Herder

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-everybody lives, F/M, Finn is unconscious the whole time, Gambling, Humor, Innuendo, it's a series now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Rey play a game of dice to pass the time while they wait for Finn to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf Herder

**Author's Note:**

> Since "When It Stops Being Fun", these characters have been popping into my head with shenanigans. So now it's a series. Chronologically, this takes place before "When It Stops Being Fun".

“Three sixes.”

Rey narrowed her eyes and stared at Poe, taking in his purposely impassive face. “All right,” she finally said.

Poe slid the cup—appropriated from the unconscious Finn’s bedside table—towards himself and dropped the dice off the edge of the table into his hand. He flipped the cup over, dropped the dice back inside and handed the cup to her. 

She took the cup, shook it, then flipped it upside down. She lifted the lip of the cup and so only she could see what was underneath. “Five threes,” she said.

“Are you two still at this?” Jessika Pava asked, leaning against the doorway of Finn’s room.

“Didn’t have enough people for Sabacc,” Poe replied without taking his gaze off Rey’s face.

Rey smiled brightly at him. “Five threes,” she repeated.

Poe groaned. “Fine.”

Rey chuckled and collected the dice into the cup before returning them to Poe.

“You wanna round up Snap or someone else and put me out of my misery?” Poe asked Jess.

“That does not sound like something I would do,” Jess said, settling on the bed next to Finn’s feet.

“Hey!” Rey said.

Jess waved a hand. “I’m not sitting on him. He’ll never know.”

“ _I’ll_ know,” Rey grumbled as Poe shook the dice in the cup.

Jess sighed and settled onto a rolling stool.

“That’s going to end up being a worse idea,” Poe warned Rey.

“If she starts to fall, I’ll try catching her with the Force. The General says I should start practicing anyway.”

“Four twos,” Poe said.

“Hmm…” Rey replied, staring at him.

“No using the Force!”

Rey sat back quickly. “I _wouldn’t!”_

Poe winced. He had forgotten that she had heard about his treatment at the hands of Kylo Ren. Well, she’d heard the sanitized version; no one but the General knew anything close to what really happened. He intended to remain the only one who knew everything that had truly happened in that interrogation room.

“Relax, Rey, he’s yanking your chain. No one’s been able to crack his game face before,” Jess said.

“I thought you said you were a terrible liar,” Rey accused him.

“No, I said _other_ people think I’m a terrible liar,” Poe said.

“He actually is a terrible liar. For some reason, that does not translate to his gaming skills,” Jess added.

“You know what they say, unlucky in cards…four twos,” Poe said.

“This is dice. And fine.”

Poe returned the dice and cup to Rey.

“Who’s winning?” Jess asked.

Poe leaned over to look at a notepad resting on the arm of his chair. “Rey’s ahead, three rounds to two.”

“And what are you guys playing for?”

“Personal stakes,” Rey said as she lifted the lip of the cup. “Two ones.”

“No one would lie about that,” Poe said, holding his hand out for the cup and dice.

“What are personal stakes?” Jess asked.

“None of your business,” Poe replied, shaking the cup.

Normally, Jess would have pressed, but Rey had only been with them a few weeks and Jess thought he was probably trying to be gentle with the young woman. If the pilots ran her off with their trademark ribald brand of entertainment, the General (and General Solo) would probably skin them alive.

“Where did you learn dice games?” Jess asked Rey.

“There’s not a lot to do in the outpost. And sometimes, it was the only way to earn rations.”

“If you didn’t already have rations—”

Poe’s quick shake of his head cut off the rest of Jess’ question. Right; ward of the Generals. And a Wookiee.

“Information,” Rey said, answering the question and glaring at Poe at the same time.

“Four sixes,” Poe said.

“Nerf herder!” Rey shouted.

Poe shrugged and lifted the cup, revealing that there were only three sixes showing.

Jess smirked. “Remind me not to gamble in desert outposts.”  
*****

“Okay, so that brings us to five all,” Poe said, tapping the notepad.

Rey stretched her arms over her head, sighing when her shoulders popped. “I’d say that’s good for calling it a night.”

“The medical droid hovering in the doorway would agree with you,” Poe said, waving to the droid.

Rey helped him clean up the detritus of their all-day stay in the room. She leaned over Finn and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Provided we don’t get banned,” Poe added, squeezing Finn’s shoulder.

They bumped shoulders as they walked to their quarters. Rey had been given a room near the pilots’ wing.

“Have you decided what you want yet?” he asked.

“I’m still considering. You?”

“Two hours in the Falcon; an hour on staff form; one prank on Jess; and one quiet dinner without the Solos chaperoning. Or Chewbacca.”

“Those are acceptable. I’ll take two hours X-wing flight training; a pair of your thick socks; and an hour blaster training.”

“That’s only four things,” he said as they stopped at her door.

She smiled up at him, eyes wide-eyed and innocent. “I hear you’re good with your hands.”

He took a half step back, thinking of overprotective Wookiees and former princesses who never missed.

“Oh, your face, Dameron,” she said, giggling. “I want a massage. All that work in the _Falcon_ is killing my shoulders,” she said, opening her door.

He laughed. “How about now?” he asked, leaning against the doorway.

She yawned. “I’m going to have to get back to you on that,” she said, smirking at him as she entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

Poe ran a hand over his face. “Oh, I’m gonna get court-martialed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, I did appropriate Bullshit for the Star Wars universe. I hope you guys continue to enjoy these crazy kids.


End file.
